Aren't I Nicaraguan?
by evemiliana
Summary: It's 1941 and Matagalpa just lost his house, his rights, and his freedom. "I always did hate being called a gringo..." historical fic. oneshot.


_**I was looking up Nicaraguan history, and I found something about German-Nicaraguans in World War II. Nicaragua was on the Allies team, and as much, a whole bunch of German-Nicaraguans had to go through hell. Their property was confiscated, they were put in jail, and were then deported to the United States as prisoners of war. It then made me think "Then what about Matagalpa? He IS the German Department afterall" . and then this was born.**_

_**So, read on.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**_

_**Warning! If you don't want to read about racial prejudice, then don't read. As simple as that.**_

* * *

><p>Matagalpa felt like he was going to die. It had been 2 months since his Mutti joined World War II on the Allies side. She hadn't done anything for the war yet, but her government sure was doing a lot back home.<p>

German-Nicaraguans were being persecuted. Somoza-Garcia had started to confiscate the land of German-Nicaraguans and Nicaraguans with German last names. A lot of them were being thrown in jail just because of their descent. They were already being deported.

Of course, Matagalpa took offense in this. I mean, they may have German descent, but they were born in Nicaragua. Wouldn't they feel loyalty for the country they were born in? The dictator apparently didn't think so.

Which was why he was marching to his boss' office. The little blond-haired 12 year old had an angry look in his chocolate brown eyes. He barged into the dictator's office, growling in anger.

"What the hell is this? Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

The boss looked at Matagalpa with indifference.

"Why would you do this to your own people?" he prodded, a look of utter hatred in his eyes.

"It's quite simple, Matagalpa. They are Germans. Nazis. They are probably helping Germany in trying to take over everywhere, including our country, they need to be imprisoned. If not, then they will hurt us." Somoza-Garcia said, almost no emotion in his eyes.

Matagalpa had a look of horror on his face. "But, they're still Nicaraguans! Just because they're part German means nothing, _Diktator._"

The man looked at Matagalpa. "Just go home. You are trying to fight against justice, and I will not allow that." Matagalpa could now see hatred in his eyes. His eyes promised pain. Horror. Death.

* * *

><p>And that was why Matagalpa lost his house a month later. The government took it away from him, claiming that because he was part German (his name WAS Friedrich after all) he didn't deserve land. He never got to live as a homeless person however, because he was then grabbed roughly by a guard and pushed to a police car. He rode in the back and was then taken to a courtroom. It was empty, save for the boss himself and-<p>

"Mutti..." Matagalpa breathed, looking in disbelief at Nicaragua.

Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. She had her German Shepard Pelucha next to her, who looked on stoically, but whined when she saw Matagalpa. They had a connection, and tried to stay together.

"Friedrich Rodriguez. You know why you are here?" Somoza-Garcias said, looking as emotionless as ever.

"_Nein_ Diktator. I do not." Matagalpa replied, looking back just as emotionless.

"You are here to be deported. As a German, you are a threat to our country. You are a _foreigner._ A _Gringo._ You will be deported with the rest of your kind to the United States, who will keep you for as long as they need to."

Nicaragua looked as if she would cry again, hearing these words her own boss was saying. She was shaking slightly, not bearing the thought of Matagalpa being deported.

Matagalpa, however, looked emotionless. "alright then let me g-"

"not so fast" the dictator said, looking sternly at Matagalpa, then Nicaragua. "Nicaragua. Leave your dog. She is a threat as well."

Nicaragua's eyes widened in surprise. "no! It's bad enough that you're taking away my youngest son. Why would you want Pelucha as well?"

"She is a German as well. In order to be safe, you must give them up"

"No!" Nicaragua ran over to Matagalpa, hugging him tightly, and bringing Pelucha into the hug as well. "Please don't make me…" Nicaragua started to cry again.

Matagalpa hugged her back, for the first time showing his emotion: fear. "Please don't cry, Mutti… I'll be fine. I'll take care of Pelucha, and when this war is over, I'll come back. I promise."

Nicaragua hugged her youngest son. "Please be careful" she whispered. She then hugged Pelucha, who stayed still, allowing the hug. Nicaragua then stood up, still crying. Matagalpa's heart broke at the toll this was taking on his mother. He took Pelucha's leash and gave the guards a nod, and was escorted out.

* * *

><p>Matagalpa felt so much pain. He was in camp for Germans in the United States. He felt neglected, beaten, and like he wanted to die. If it wasn't for the faithful German Shepard that was Pelucha, he would have gone insane a long time ago.<p>

"Pelucha, ich liebe dich." He said softly, petting her. "this war is hurting so many people…"

It was 11 at night, and he had just gotten back to the cabin he shared with 5 families. They were all asleep, but he just couldn't sleep. At least, not yet. Hopefully he would soon. He decided to talk to Pelucha again. "I just don't understand this logic, though, We did nothing wrong. I mean, I may be German, but aren't I Nicaraguan too?" he chuckled softly, realizing something. "I always did hate being called a gringo. Maybe it was to foreshadow this…"

He yawned, and laid down on the cold hard bed. Maybe if he just slept, this whole war would pass by quicker. So then he could see his family again. And not be in this hell. This was the last thing he thought, before falling asleep with Pelucha curled next to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Although Nicaragua wasn't in any danger from the Germans in World War II, Nicaragua's government confiscated property, put German-Nicaraguans in jail, and deported them to the United States as Prisoners of war. It also happened to Italian-Nicaraguans as well. Don't worry about Mata, though. In 1945 when the war was over, Matagalpa and Pelucha were taken back to Nicaragua where he was taken care of by Nicaragua. Though he has never forgotten that horrible experience and hates it when he is called a gringo. Gringo means foreigner and is normally used for (excuse my language) white people. <strong>_

_**I'm sorry if this oneshot sucks DX I'm kinda sick and in a hurry. But if I could get some feedback, then that would be nice.**_


End file.
